Moments Unseen
by Rogue Teller
Summary: A collection of short stories showcasing moments in my Hawke's life that weren't shown in game.


After being flat out all day with patients, and more than a little distracted worrying about Hawke, Anders decided to close up the clinic early. After cleaning his hands, he was closing the doors when he saw a familiar dwarf walking up the stairs and smiled.

"Varric! Back from your . . . expedition," Anders started before he noticed the expression on the dwarf's face and trailed off. "Hawke . . ."

"She's fine, Blondie," the dwarf interrupted with a tired sigh. "Carver however . . . he didn't make it back."

". . . I should've gone with you," Anders said in frustration. "What happened?"

Varric explained to Anders everything that had transpired in the Deep Roads with Bartrand, Carver being infected with the taint and Hawke having to mercifully put him out of his misery.

". . . That poor family," Anders said after listening to the dwarf's story. "First Bethany, now Carver. Maybe I should go, offer my condolences."

"Actually, that's why I'm here," Varric said quietly. "You know what's going to happen. Hawke will break the news to Gamlen and her mother, and she'll act strong for their sake, but she's going to need support too."

"And you think I should be the one to support her?" Anders asked, frowning slightly as his brows knit together. "Why me? She has you and Isabella and . . ."

"Blondie, you aren't fooling anyone," Varric replied with a chuckle. "You like Hawke, and you've probably been worrying about her since she left. She likes you too, if you haven't been able to guess by her awkward attempts at flirting. Our illustrious leader has many talents, but flirting isn't one of them."

Anders coughed, shifting slightly and hoping there wasn't any sort of blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Alright . . . fine," the blonde mage said as he absent mindedly smoothed out a wrinkle in his robes. "I'll head there now."

The sun was beginning to set as Anders walked up the steps outside Gamlen's house and knocked on the worn door. Expecting to be greeted by the surly man himself or Leandra who even in her state of grieving would tut about how thin he was looking and make him sit down while she made him something to eat, but the mage was surprised when the door opened to reveal . . .

"Hawke . . ." he said, taking note of the young woman's slightly puffy eyes which she was trying unsuccessfully to dry with the cuff of her robes' sleeve. "Varric, he came to see me. He, told me about Carver."

Hawke remained silent, staring at him for a few moments before she let out a trembling sigh and stepped aside, running a hand through her dark brown hair.

". . . I told him not to bother anyone, and that I would deal with it," she said quietly. "You may as well come in, now you're here."

"Thanks," Anders replied with a slight nod as he stepped into the shabby house. "So, where are Gamlen and Leandra?"

"Uncle, took mother to the Chantry," Hawke replied as she closed the door and moved over to stand by the fire, still dabbing at her eyes. "She wanted . . . uh, she wanted to pray for Carver."

"You, didn't go with them?" Anders asked gently as he stood beside her.

". . . My mother didn't ask me to go," Hawke said quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself. "She blames me, just like she blames me for not being able to stop that Ogre from killing Bethany."

"I'm sure that isn't true," Anders said with a frown as he ushered Hawke into a chair and then sat in one beside her. "If she said something, you know it's only because . . . "

"She didn't say anything, that's the problem," Hawke interrupted, hiccupping as she tried to keep a stiff upper lip. "She wouldn't even LOOK at me."

Not knowing what else to do, Anders stood up and pulled Hawke into his arms, wrapping them protectively around her as she broke down and began sobbing into his coat. They stood like that for a long time, Hawke crying herself out until only dry sobs remained.

"We all need a good cry sometimes," Anders said with a slight smile. "And I say you've more than earned one."

"Thank you," Hawke said hoarsely as she straightened up and wiped her eyes. "I haven't cried since; well let's just say it's been a long time since I've shed any tears."

"There's nothing wrong with crying, Hawke," Anders said as he fixed her hair behind her ear. "It doesn't make you weak, not in anyone's eyes."

"I've never seen you cry," Hawke replied with a slight pout.

"I cry. In fact, I cried this morning," Anders said with a grin. "I stubbed my toe opening up the clinic and cried for a good five minutes."

Hawke stifled a giggle at this and returned a small smile as she wiped her face.

"Thank you," she said as she sat back down in her chair. "I know I keep saying that but, I really do mean it. Not just for this visit but, for everything you've done since we met."

"You've done a lot for me too," Anders replied. "You've listened to me rant and rave, you didn't judge me when I told you about Justice and you helped me with Karl. You've been a better . . . friend, to me than I ever thought I deserved."

"Well, us dangerous apostates must stick together, defend each other in case the armour wearing men in skirts get nervous because they think we're giving them funny looks," Hawke joked. "So . . . what're you going to do now?"

"Probably head back to Darktown, scrounge together some dinner," Anders said with a shrug. "Why? If you want me to stay for a while longer, I can."

"Actually . . . I was thinking of heading to the Hanged Man," Hawke replied. "My mother will need space, and I need a drink . . . or four. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me."

"Normally Justice doesn't let me drink, but I don't think he'll begrudge me a mug or two of ale just this once," Anders grinned before he bowed and offered his arm. "May I escort you, Mistress Hawke?"

"Of course, Master Anders," Hawke said with an appreciative smile as she took his arm and stood up. "After all, according to Varric, I'm going to be a very wealthy woman."


End file.
